


HISHE The Antilles Extraction - Kiss and tell

by Justlovemyslash



Series: How It Should Have Ended [3]
Category: Star Wars Rebels
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justlovemyslash/pseuds/Justlovemyslash
Summary: Slashy ending to The Antilles Extraction





	1. The Great Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writingisbliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingisbliss/gifts), [Brorifles (Kyloisadisneyprincess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloisadisneyprincess/gifts).



Agent Kallus' mind was racing as he ran through the station, down to the detention level. He was an excellent hand to hand fighter and leader but he wasn't great at thinking on his feet. He knew he had to get the prisoners out, especially the Mandalorian. She was worth 100 pilots to the rebels.

But how could he get her out without exposing himself as a traitor? He owed a life debt and honor demanded payment no matter the cost. But hopefully it wouldn't come to sacrificing himself. He could do so much more to help the rebellion if he stayed.

He needed a plan.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when the station's alarm began blaring. He should have been surprised that she had already escaped, but he could only laugh. A few moments later, three rebels came flying down the hall followed closely by a group of troopers. Well, so much for planning.

He entered the override code for the blast doors on their hallway, and the doors on either side of them clamped shut. Kallus was thankful that the Mandalorian was the only one armed as he stepped in front of the blast door, trusting her quick reflexes could stop her before she blew his face off.

"Don't shoot!" Kallus warned as he waved his hands before him, showing the warrior that he was unarmed. Sabine kept the blaster leveled at his face as he spoke quickly and opened the door barring their way. "Level 4 to hanger 24," Kallus instructed as he handed her a data cube. "Give this to Garazeb, and tell him we are even."

Sabine just nodded at him as she tucked the cube into a pocket. She flashed him a knowing, cocky smile before turning and running through the newly opened door, the two cadets struggling to keep up with her. 

The Mandalorian's reaction startled Kallus. He had expected her to be more surprised and far less trusting. It was as if she knew she could trust him. But how would she know? He felt his stomach drop as he came to the only conclusion possible. She knew!

Zeb had been kissing and telling.


	2. Kissing the bad boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeb telling 'bout his kissing

It took all of Sabine's self control to not slap the data cube Kallus gave her into the nearest holovid player now that she was safely aboard the rebel cruiser. But the data cube was private, for Zeb, Kallus secret lover. She still couldn't believe it and the curiosity about what was on the data cube was killing her. But Zeb had trusted her with his secret, so she should respect their privacy. 

Before she left for the undercover mission at the Imperial Academy, Zeb had cryptically told her that if she encountered Agent Kallus that he would help her if he was able.

Sabine had been speechless for a moment, and then she was flooded with curiosity. "Why would he help me?" 

Zeb looked around nervously, making sure no one was listening. "Because we um, he and I are...you know." Zeb couldn't look her in the eyes and was waving his large clawed hands around nervously as he waited for her to figure it out.

Sabine couldn't believe what he was saying. "What!?! How is that possible?" She was shaking her head in disbelief. 

"We were marooned on that Geonosis moon together."

"And..." Sabine HAD to hear the rest of this story. It sounded like one of those holo-romances. 

"We were fighting in the escape pod when it ejected so we crash landed together. He was hurt and we were in danger, so we had to work together to survive. He could have killed me many times, but he didn't. Later I found out why. Seems he was having doubts about the Empire. You can understand that more than most."

"Yes, I do." Sabine answered, feeling the smallest amount of sympathy for the ISB agent. "Wait! Is he our new fulcrum?"

"Yes," Zeb answered with a proud smile. "When you guys rescued me I wanted him to come with us, but he thought he could do more as a spy for the rebellion."

"From rebel hunter to rebel spy. What happened on that moon to changed him so quickly?" Sabine questioned, marveling at the Lasat's persuasive powers. 

A wicked smile spread across Zeb's face as he turned to walk away "I guess I kissed all the bad out of him."


End file.
